The Woman in Black and Gold
by Anna1209
Summary: AU. He was her guard that yearned to kill her. she was their prisoner, a creature his kind hated. they wanted nothing to do with each other, but as things take a drastic turn for the worst can they both get out alive?
1. Intro

**_Intro._**

* * *

><p>Tonight she danced.<p>

Despite the silver wig that was tightly applied to her skull up in many riglets of curls tying into an elegant updo, she had to enjoy herself, she _needed _to enjoy herself. Her face was half hidden by a black mask, the sides and top ending in curved points, while her emerald eyes could be seen through the slits. Smiling with her painted red lips she spun, her hand in another hand of someone unknown to her.

This was a masquerade ball after all.

The tight black fading into gold bodice covered in glitter showed off cleavage, her dress went down into a gold fading to black skirt. that was made out of what looked like satin. She wore a small jacket, that cover the revealed part of her back, with sleeves that went slightly past her elbows.

The woman laughed, as she was handed off to another man in mid dance. She loved crashing these parties more than anything, despite the fact that her sister disapproved.

"You look like youre enjoying yourself." The man wore a suit, black, along with a plain black mask over the top half of his face. His blood red hair was messy, like he'd just woken up, and deep down she yearnd to run her fingers through it.

His jade eyes watched her as a cruel looking smile graced her lips.

"Indeed i am." Her accent was thick, british, making him rise a non-exsistent brow. He spun her and she giggled, making him smile himself as the song ended. He kissed her hand and only then did he see the gold chain dissappearing into her cleavage.

"May i walk you out?" He asked, and she smiled again.

"One year in this country and i finally meet a man with manners." She joked then rose a delicate silver brow. "Yes, you may stranger." He walked her down the steps of the elegant hotel, as a car drove up meeting her at the bottom of the steps. "I hope to meet you again soon." She stated as he smiled and spun her enthusically one last time.

His canine toothed grin made her flinch, "I hope as well."

Sitting inside the car, she pressed a hand to her mouth in shock.

That man wasn't human.

Leaning forward to the chauffeur, a shiver went down her spine. "Step on it please." The man nodded, and accelerated as he drove her to her home. Once on a two way road, the woman had a adrenaline rush, her gut screaming at her that something was going to happen.

Pulling up the skirt of her dress she pulled her guns out of their holisters on the sides of her thighs and tied her skirt up at her hip with a hair tie. Rolling down the window, she breathed in the cold air and her eyes narrowed.

Dark figures raced alongside the car. Her eyes widened and in a split second something slammed into the side of the car sending it rolling, the woman wedged herself between the seat and the cieling and with a split second decision she jumped out of the car window in mid-roll. Landing on the grassy field she mentally sighed, luckily her dress wasn't damaged in the slightest bit.

The creatures growled, their glowing red eyes met her glowing gold ones. Gripping the handle guns she stared at them blankly, their was no fear in her freatures, her posture was relaxed.

In the blink of an eye they both launched themselves at each other, running faster than any human being through the grass. The creatures growled and snarled, their massive claws digging into the dirt at each step. The woman smiled maniacly, her wedged shoes hardly touching the ground as she ran towards them on her toes.

Bloodlust both ran through their veins.

Letting out a battle cry the woman jumped into the air, as they were only 10 feet away, firing at the creatures. Two fell from the shots, the other three whined and snarled as they were hit. Flipping she smiled as their backs were to her. Taking a step foreward she prepared herself for another jump.

The thing she was not prepared for, though, was the massive pain that cracked through her skull as her body went catopulting sideways. Hitting the ground she rolled before her body crashed into something else, sending a seering pain through her body.

Screaming in frustration, she couldnt stop the darkness that overcame her vision.

Nor the creatures that loomed over her, their canines glinting, as they smiled in triumph.

She was, for the first time she realized, utterly helpless.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is my first (published) fanfic. <em>**

_**Please no flames or bashing, but constructive criticism is welcomed. I know i can make a lot of errors in my writing, so if there's something mis-spelled soooorrrrry. **_

_**Enjoy the story though guys(: !**_


	2. Chapter 1: Days 1,2,&3 in Captivity

The womans emerald eyes shot open, fear crept up her spine till she forced it back down. She would _not _be afraid, not of these beasts, never of these beasts. She was a warrior, a fighter, and most importantly a Senju.

Sitting up from her position against the wall, she ground her teeth together as she bit back a whimper. Her head felt like it was splitting open, she could faintly smell her own blood and feel that it was caked slightly on the side of her head where, she guessed, was the wound was. The last thing she remebered was the beasts looming over her, and only then did she realize where she was.

"Fuck..." She cursed. Her arms were bound tightly against her form, and were locked together in front of her. Her upper body was wrapped in chains, her hands, bound by the new cuffs they'd developed. They covered her whole hands, in a heavy thick metal, making her not able to even wiggle her fingers. She tugged at them trying to pull her hand out, but soon realized she would shatter the bone if she was to suceed. And she wouldnt be able to do jack without her hands.

Her dress, she noticed, was not tied at her hip anymore and fell freely, pooling around her. The old cot beneath her rustled as she stretched out her legs which were free, but she frowned knowing that it wouldnt do her any good trying to run. Again, she was nothing without her hands at her disposel.

Sighing, she looked up to see the crosshatched bars of her cell and the single candle that shown brightly on the other side of them giving her the only light she had. The space of the small squares were about the size of her thigh, making her grumble in annoyance.

"Hey youre awake." Her eyes narrowed as she saw 3 people coming into her view. He had a medium build, with tan skin, dark brown hair, and red upside down triangles on his face.

He waited for her to answer but she only glared.

"Can you even understand what i'm saying?" He spoke again but she only gritted her teeth together harder.

"I told you we grabbed the wrong girl Kiba, that chick has silver hair not pink!" Another guy yelled. With his words, the 'silver' haired woman grinned, realizing the wig had stayed on despite her attack and that it was falling freely around her. The one who spoke was a tall, extremely built man who had wide shoulders, and brown hair that was cropped close to his skull.  
>The blonde woman with them crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the cold stone.<p>

The extremely built guy opened the cage, and grabbed her hair, yanking her up to prove his point. And to her dismay, the wig slipped from the pins and soon her pale pink her tumbled around her.

None-the-less it didnt stop her from lashing out.

"Hei-!" The blonde woman yelled in warning but the pinkette kicked him fast in both of his knee caps, effectively braking them both in opposite direction in which they bent. He screamed, and the girl kicked him again between his collar bones, making him tumble to the ground. Jumping up from her small crouch she landed on both of his arms, snapping them as well and bent down grinning as her fangs slipped into his skin.

His life was slipping fast from his body and the pinkette shivered from the taste of his blood.

Suddenly she was yanked away from him, slammed against the cold stone ground, and pinned to the ground by 3 new people. Laughing she heard the others paniac and soon help up Hei to get him out of her cell. She was thrown against the wall, her head making another sickening crack as the other beasts escaped her cell as well.

"I can see why her reputation goes so far." The pinkette looked up, smiling as she felt the blood trickle down her face. Her emerald eyes met cool jade ones rimmed in black making her smile widen.

"I guess we've seen each other soon than i hoped." She spoke, spooking the rest of the figures outside of her cell. He looked at her blankly and gave her a nod. Licking her lips, she pressed herself against the cell. "Your friend was rather tastey Wolf."

"Shut it Hybrid!" Kiba yelled and her gaze flicker to him, snapping her teeth at him he jumped and she laughed.

"You are all fools." She stated leaning against the wall and hanging her head forward so the blood wouldnt stain her gown. One by one they filed out, staying at her warily as she stayed leaning against the wall. "You will soon learn the true wrath of a Senju." She sang out happily.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since they bothered her, since she attacked one of their own. The woman sighed, staring at the cieling could only be so entertaining for a certain amount of time before everything got utterly dull.<p>

Holding her legs in the air at a 45 degree angle from the cot she counted the seconds again before lowering them. It was a daily work out that she decided she might as well do, it was one of the things she could only do.

In the past two days she had become used to the cell that trapped her from the outside world. There was a drain in the corner, where she could releave herself, a pillow and thin sheet on her cot, 205 bricks on thed left wall and 207 on the right, 354 on the cieling and 361 on the floor. As you can tell, there wasnt much to do.

At the sound of footsteps she sat up and cross-legged on her cot, preparing herself for whatever punishment she would receive. Blankly staring at the hall, she tried to wiggle her fingers. A motion she couldnt resist to do.

It was the blonde woman from the other day, along with a man who had purple face paint on. The woman had four ponytails, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She carried a bucket with a towel drapped on one side, and a wool blanket underneath her arm.

Warily the man with the face paint opened the cell, and let the woman in and locked it behind her. The pinkette grinned in amusement at his skittishness, he would rather it be her than him in this cell. She sat down in front of the pinkette, wordless putting the blanket next to her, and dipped the towel in the bucket. Wringing it, she began to slowly wipe the blood off her face and hair making the woman stare at her with curiousity.

"So youre the infamous Sakura Senju." She spoke making the pinkette laugh dryly.

"The one and only hybrid to ever be recorded to exsist in this world." Sakura stated closing her eyes, lavishing the feel of the cold water.

"And the daughter of the famous-"

"Dont say her name." Sakura snapped. The blonde woman blinked but kept wiping the blood off her face. Sakura examined the woman slightly, and smiled. "Whats your name Werewolf?"

"Temari no Sabaku." She replied curtly, throwing the towel into the bucket. Sakura's smiled became mischevious and in a split second she leaned forward and captured Temari's mouth with her own.

"Wha-!" She heard the face paint man yell and Sakura pulled back, biting the blondes lower lip in the process. Temari stumbled back, against the cell bars while Sakura sat their smiling. As Temari stumbled out of the cell, Sakura watched intently and winked at her as their eyes met.

"Thanks for the scrub down miss." She licked her lips and Temari walked away blushing profusely. The man with the face paint gawked at her, and she stared at him. "You want some of me two boy?" She sneered, and he grinned walking up to the bars again until a certain red-head grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him away.

"Kankuro, leave." Sakura watched the man, his jade eyes bore down at her as he pulled up a chair and sat against the wall opposite to the bars.

"Geez Gaara calm down." She heard the man say.

"Goodbye Kankuro," She called, and heard a door slam shut upstairs. Looking at the red-head Sakura rose a brow at him. "Why are you here?" He smirked and she leaned against the wall in the corner. He said nothing and Sakura continued staring at him with a blank face. "Youre the one who danced with me." Gaara gave her a sharp nod. "Your name is Gaara?" Again another nod. "You look better when you smile." Sakura stated emotionlessly, staring at the ceiling and he still said nothing.

"Answer me this though, Gaara," She purred. "Did i kill your friend?" Sakura cocked her head to the side in a bird like gesture, her pink hair tumbling down at the movement.

"I think you know that by now Hybrid." He replied, glaring slightly.

"I was just so thirsty..." Her eyes met his jade ones. "But i'm sure you don't know what that feels like Wolf." His glare held and she smiled sadly. Sakura cleared her throat and closed her eyes, sitting up straight.

Slowly she began to sing. (Diva's song from Blood+ )

Gaara looked at her, surprised to hear her sing in an aria tone, opera music was the last thing he expected to hear come from her mouth. The high notes echoed throught the hall and the cells down them, and she went from high to low notes. He stared at her, entranced by her singing, until something snapped in his head and he glared at her once more.

_This is a monster, _he reminded himself. _She is nothing but a monster._

_but then what are you?_The voice in his head replied laughing. Gaara gritted his teeth together and soon was brought back from his thoughts by the rising notes she sang.

Despite his staring, Sakura stood, leaning against the wall and craning her neck upwards, projecting her voice. Singing was the one talent that was hers in her family, she loved singing more than anything in the world it was the only thing her older sister taught her before she...

She came to an abrupt halt, making Gaara raise a non-exsistent brow at her. Sitting back on the cot she pulled her knees up to her body and rested her forehead against them.

Suddenly only one thought went through her mind, _I have to escape._

* * *

><p><em><strong>1,953 words! :D <strong>_

_**BTW, yes i know Sakura isnt British but i love that accent so much, i thought it'd be nice.**_

**_More will be explained in up-coming chapters, but again, no flames, no bashing please, _**

**_constructive criticism is welcomed. _**

**_REVIEW!_**

**V**


	3. Chapter 2: Day 11 and 14 in Captivity

**_Chapter 2._**

* * *

><p>The word that Sakura Senju had dissappeared had spread like wildfire.<p>

Pein stalked down the hallway, his piercings glinting in the light, with his wife Konan following behind him. Being the leader of the Akatsuki he couldnt show weakness, that included the distress of his young sisters dissapperance.

As Pein opened the door to his mothers office Konan could already see the age lines on Tsunade Senju's face. Shutting the doors behind her Konan sank into one of her mother-in-laws chairs, resting her face in her hands. The stress that Pein couldnt show was evidant on his wife's features, the blue haired woman cared for the girl like a second mother.

"Any word?" Pein asked and his mother and she closed her eyes, shaking her head. Her chin was rested on her folded hands that was proped up by her elbows. Tsunade had been alive for so many centuries that she could hardly keep count, her long blonde hair was loose from her normal low ponytails, the age lines -that had remained hidden- were showing clearly to anyone who was close enought to see. "Mother..."

Her amber eyes met her sons' and she sighed.

"I cannot loose another child Pein." Her voice was strained, tired, ragged. "I give you permission, use the Akatsuki. Find my daughter, your sister, at all cost." His eyes changed then, to a silver color that had many black rings surrounding the pupil. He dissappeared while Konan stayed there, frozen in the chair infront of her mother-in-law. "Konan." The blue haired woman looked up at Tsunade, her eyes glossy. "You know what to do."

The Shape-Shifter gave her a sharp nod and soon she began to fold into a hundred of paper butterflies, leaving the room as well. Tsunade ran her hands over her face, biting back the tears. She'd already lost one daughter and her son, she couldnt lose Sakura.

"Kakashi." He appeared from the shadows. "Call the the elders."

* * *

><p><span>Day 11.<span>

"Gaara," He looked at her raising a brow. "Do you have any siblings?" His mouth went into a straight line and Sakura huffed again. "Youre so fucking boring!" She yelled kicking the bars, he glared at her and she snapped her teeth at him. Sakura examined him, grinning, and leaned against the bars. "You hate me dont you?" His eye twitched. "Did i kill someone you loved? Did they wither underneath my feet in pain as their last breaths escaped their li-"

His hand wrapped her throat so fast that she didnt have the chance to pull away. Smiling cruelly she cocked her head to the side, and Gaara squeezed her throat.

"You are nothing but a monster, you deserve nothing but death." He snarled at her, but she did nothing but stare at him blankly.

"And what are you?" His grip loosened and she gave him a sad smile. "We our oddities of nature, you and i, we're monsters that parents warn their children about. We all deserve death for the things we have done and _will _do in our lives." His hands fell and hang limply through the squares, she kissed his knuckles and smiled cruelly. "Tell me Gaara, are you carrying the burden of death on your shoulders?"

At the sound of footsteps her head snapped up and she took a step away from the bars.

"Hey Gaara, Matsuri thought you'd be hungry." A blonde kid with wisker like marks, spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked down the steps. "I can watch her while you go eat upstairs." Gaara gave him a nod, and left while the blonde guy took a seat in his chair.

"Hi, i'm Naruto!" He smiled wide. Naruto reminded her so much of her mother, they had the same colored hair, and smile. "And i'm going to be leader of the Pack leader one day!" He yelled and Sakura smiled faintly.

Too much of her mother, actually.

Sakura felt her stomach lurch and pressed her head against the cold bars.

"Sakura Senju, Hybrid, and i'm going to be free again one day." She stated and he snorted.

"I doubt that." Sakura rose a thin pink brow.

"Why?"

"No one's ever escaped from here. I mean a lot of people have tried actually but as soon as they meet the front door..." He pulled his finger across his throat and Sakura's face remained blank. Naruto shifted nervously under her emerald gaze and cleared his throat. "I've heard alot about you though." Sakura rose a brow again and sat down in the corner between the bars and the cold wall, nearest to the blonde.

"Like what?" He chewed on his lip and looked up before smiling and looking back at her.

"Your second form! You have one right?" Sakura nodded. "Can i see it?" Laughing she shook her head.

"I'll break my hands if i try, and i'm nothing without them." Frowning he nodded and she stared at him. There was something about him that made her want to hug him, made he want to be near him but not in a love kind of way. "Do you have any siblings Naruto?" He shook his head.

"No, but the pack members are like my siblings, Gaara's like my brother, and so is Kiba and Shino, TenTen is like my sister but she acts like a guy sometimes." He explained. "Do you?"

"Yes," She stated with a sad smile on her face. "I have an older brother and a younger sister. I _had _an older sister, but she was kidnapped..." Her voice cracked. "And my twin...my mother said he'd died along with my father when they were leaving the mansion to visit my older brother and sister." Sakura looked up at him and he was frowning.

"I'm sorry."

"Dont apologize, it wasnt your fault." Standing she leaned against the bars and cleared her throat, despite the fact that it burned from the lack of blood, she began to sing_**. (Again Diva's Song from Blood+ )**_ Naruto stared at her with awe.

Upstairs TenTen turned, a melodic voice coming from downstairs in the dungon chambers. Finishing the piece of jerky she was chewing on she poked Shino with her foot.

"Hey Shino, do you hear that?" He nodded and she grabbed the hem of his jacket, jumping down off the counter top, and tugged him down the stairs with her. The sound got louder, as the notes got slightly higher. It sounded sad, melodic, but sad that made TenTen's heart ache.

Standing next to Naruto, she saw the woman there. She had long pale pink hair, dressed in a strapless tight bodiced black fading to gold fading to black dress. Chains adorned her whole upper half of her body and TenTen saw her newly designed cuffs that bound her hands together.

_So this is the Hybrid we captured. _

Sakura stopped abruptly and he cool gaze flickered onto the two new figures standing next to the blonde boy. There was a girl, with two brunette buns, brown eyes, tanned skin; and a guy with a jacket on that cover his nose and mouth, his eyes were covered as well, but he had spikey brown hair and pale skin.  
>The girl flinched when Sakura's eyes met her brown ones, the pinkette snapped her teeth together coming up in a flash to the bars in front of the girl making her jump and cry out in fright.<p>

She laughed and the brunette girl pressed a hand to her chest.

"Sakura, you dont have to be so mean." Naruto whined and Sakura's green eyes met his blue ones. "This is TenTen and Shino." He stated happily and the she just stared at them blankly. Shino nodded his head in greeting but TenTen stayed silent. Sakura smirked leaning against the bars.

"Careful," She said to TenTen. "I bite," The girl paled. "But i'm sure you already know that."

"You killed Hei." Shino spoke and Sakura looked at him, cocking her head to the side in a bird like gesture.

"Yes, i believe i did. A Hybrid bite kills any kind of Supernatural, no?" They all stayed silent and the pinkette smiled cruelly. "When everyone found that out they avoided me like the plague, like suddenly all of you werent so superior," TenTen glared. "But its true isnt it? You wolves dont want to try to take me on one-on-one because you know you will all die." Her words scared the poor brunette to the very core, her voice was so cold, dripping with malice.

"Dont forget that youre part Werewolf yourself Hybrid." Sakura straightened and her gaze met jade eyes. Gaara, stood there in the hall way as well. Frowning she neared the bars again across from him.

"I havent, its what makes me so... interesting." Her eyes flickered to a glowing murky red. TenTen and Shino left, hurriedly up the stairs as the brunette was shaking in fear. "Naruto," He looked up at her. "I like you," She smiled. "Youre the first kind person i've met here." The blonde smiled sheepishly and Gaara scoffed.

"Leave, Naruto." The blonde whined but as soon as Gaara mentioned that they were making Ramen upstairs the blonde waved goodbye to Sakura and dissappeared up the stairs. "What are you up to?"

She smiled.

"My brother is going to come looking for me." Sakura sang happily, but said nothing more. She only went back to her cot and laid down on her back staring up at the cieling. Thoughts swimming through her mind, already it had been 11 days and she had finally met a friend.

The pinkette laughed at herself, friend was far from the correct term.

Truth was though, she wasnt only becoming fond of Naruto, but of the red-head as well. The smile he'd shown her at the Masquerade had been alluring, it amazed her how he didnt already have a mate, but he probably had many girls lining up to try and win his heart. Turning she looked over at him to see him watching her intently.

"Gaara," He rose a non-exsistent brow. "You dont have a mate, why is that?" His mouth formed a thin line and Sakura rolled her eyes and rolled onto her side curling into a ball, falling into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Day 14.<span>

It was their monthly visit to their family. After clearing past the security at the gate, Deidara and Sasori walked hand-in-hand into the grand house. Both of Werewolf desent they were raised in a pack that was run by, supposedly, the legendary Jiraya.

After greeting everyone, they sat down on the couch, spralled out and tired from their long trip to Suna. It was unbarably hot outside, even at night, which made the blonde aggravated.

"Hey, good to see you two are back." Naruto stated as he sat on the couch opposite to them. His cousin, Deidara, gave him a glare while Sasori nodded his head.

"Its hot as shit outside, un." Naruto laughed.

"Youve just been in Kohona too long." The two didnt reply and Naruto stood, pacing in the living room.

"Whats wrong?" Sasori asked, though he didnt talk much he still cared for his cousin-in-law's well being. And it was evident to Sasori that as soon as Naruto entered the room that something was wrong with the happy-go-lucky blonde.

"We caught the hybrid." Deidara's eyes went wide at his cousin's comment. Naruto shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"But?" Sasori asked while Deidara regained his composure. No one knew they were in the Akatsuki, the group was of members who were of different species(Supernaturals: Werewolves, Vampires, Shape Shifters), and they worked in secret so no one knew their identities.

"I dont like it." Deidara ran a had through his bangs, his thoughts knawing at him in the back of his mind. "They have her chained up and she always looks so uncomfortable. I know that she only scares TenTen 'cause she finds it funny, and that everyone thinks she's a monster because she kill Hei, but still i feel bad." Sasori flinched but Deidara squeezed his hand. Trying to break their Cherry Blossom out at this very moment would end in catastrophe.

"Can we maybe take a look at her, un?" Deidara asked enthusiastically and Naruto, hesistantly, gave them a nod. Leaving the room and heading to the chambers, Sasori was fuming inside. Despite the fact that she was a Hybrid, he loved her in a sisterly way. Everyone in the Akatsuki did. They'd all trained her, molded her to become the ideal Akatsuki member when the time was right, but it shattered her when he sister went missing.

Nothing ever came up.

Tsunade, and the whole Akatsuki, had tried to bring her back to herself but she took off. Dropping by thrice a month to show them she still walked this earth. Still, it made everyone uneasy everytime she left, terrified that she would end up like her elder sister.

Shutting the door behind them, they ventured down the stairs into the candelit hallway, Opera music streaming through. Deidara smiled, it wasnt the radio nor a CD playing that, it was their Cherry Blossom singing.

Sakura came to an abrupt halt when to figures emerged. Gaara had been gone for over a half an hour and expected him to be back soon but her stomach lurched when she recognized the men. Deidara and Sasori stood, hand-in-hand together, there in front of her cell. The red-head was internally fuming with rage, she could see it in his eyes, so she smiled at them and walked to the bars.

"Sakura," Sasori ran his eyes over her figure. "How could they...why did you.." He was at a loss for words. Sakura laughed, and Deidara's hand cupped her face.

"Its good to see you Cherry, un." She leaned into the blonde's hand, comforted by the fact that they were there. Its not like they wouldnt be there though, they had their normal identities to uphold, they were both members of the pack. Cousins of Gaara and Naruto, so naturally, they had to stop by to visit their family. "I didn't think that you would go through with it."

"I had to."

"Pein's turning everything upside down looking for you." Sasori finally spoke frowning. Sakura sighed, and met his eyes.

"Tell him i'm fine. Everything you all need to know is in my old room, at Mom's house." Sasori gave her a quick nod and Sakura bit back a whimper as Deidara pulled his hand away. "If anything happens to me, look for a white cat." They turned away.

"Give them my love, tell Konan not to worry and to keep her eyes on Satsuki."

They were gone and Sakura, laid back on her cot curling into a ball, and fought back the loneliness that was pounding inside her chest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY! <em>**

**_2,823 words!_**

_**got another chapter down, and i'm extremely happy at how this came out. I know it may not be as good as they other two but it'll pick up. I'm trying very hard to make the chapters come out as good as they look in my mind, so updating might only limit to once every week.**_

**_BTW: this story is going to be very fast paced so if her time there (being a prisoner) seems rushed then sorry (?) but that's how its supposed to be._**

**_ALSO! if any of ya'll know any good Opera music (like songs) that would fit Sakura's character then please let me know. _**

_**Thank you to **_TheBlackRose123 _**for my very first review and i will try to fix those mistakes ASAP. (They bothered me after i found them -_-')**_

_**REEEVVIIEEWWW! (:**_

**I  
><strong>**I  
><strong>**V**


	4. Chapter 3: Day 21 and 22 in Captivity

**I re-did this chapter, ending it differently, i know it may not be that great but i hope it sheds some light on Akatsuki's work. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 21.<strong>

"How was that?" Sakura asked as she finished singing, and he only stared at the wall blankly. Frowning she leaned against the bars in the corner against the walls. Gaara was her guard and from day one that he'd yearned to kill her. She was their prisoner, a creature his kind hated, and that was painfully obvious.

But something had changed between her and Gaara, he'd started to speak to her more _(what she considered more)_ despite the fact that she'd done most of the talking. Either way the fact that they were talking at all still amazed her, and a small part of her was happy for that.

Gaara was sitting next to her against the bars, his shirt was torn and he had a black eye and a swollen lip. It was the closest they'd ever been to each other since the time his hand was wrapped around her neck. Leaning her forehead against the bars she could feel the fabric of his shirt through the squares.

"How'd you get the black eye?" He stayed silent and she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Whoever it was i hope they look worse than you do, if they dont i'll make sure they do." She stated enthusiastically, and he looked at her.

Then she saw it.  
>The corner of his mouth lifted in the slightest bit, you wouldnt be able to see it if you didnt look closely, but she saw it. Blushing she stared at her knees and wiggled her toes.<p>

"I trained with the pack leader." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"And he did this to you?" Gaara gave her another sharp nod. "You need to be more careful." She murmured, and to both of their surprise, she kissed his shoulder. He stared at her while she stared up at him wide-eyed at what she'd just done.

Someone cleared their throat and Temari was standing their with a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra.

"I need you to change into these." Sakura rose a brow, but stood and took the clothes as they were sliped through the squares. Gaara turned and wordlessly she changed; folding up the corset gown carefully and placing it on her cot when she finished.

"Why did you need me to change?" She asked but Temari was already frowning, and went up the stairs. Sakura raised a brow and her confused gaze tried to meet Gaara's but he was staring wide-eyed up at the stair case and the many people that were approaching.

"Ibiki..." Gaara whispered as they opened her cage, a chair with many straps to tie down her limbs in tow. At least six men were there, including Ibiki, and Sakura froze, bile rising in the back of her throat. Naruto followed the men shortly, his eyes wide, and he stood next to Gaara as they wordlessly grabbed the pinkette and pushed her down into the chair. Unbinding the chains, they pushed her arms down into the straps and binded them, then re-wrapped the chains along her body. They stapped her legs down and she stared at Gaara with disbelief.

"I tried to get them to overlook this." Naruto spoke in fear as he watched them. Ibiki unrolled a bag, showing several weapons. "But they..." Sakura's face hardened over and she looked up at Ibiki baring her fangs.

A white haired man walked in and Sakura's head snapped in the direction of the new figure. Naruto looked up at him with a raised brow.

"Dad?" He uttered as Jiraiya stood there, emotionlessly watching as they prepared to interrogate the Hybrid on the whereabouts of the rest of the Senju's.

Only Gaara caught the desperate look in Sakura's eyes as she gazed at the man.

At that moment she felt the blade cutting into her skin she let out a cry as she felt it hit the bone. They were thin knives, very small, and hard to extract if shoved into the chest.

"Where are the Elders?"

"I dont know." Another knife one in each arm, she gritted her teeth together, her eyes met Gaara's and she shook her head slowly. Akatsuki had trained her to go through interrogation...she had trained herself to go through it _again_. Her emerald eyes glared up at Ibiki as her pupils shifted into slits.

"Where is Tsunade Senju?"

Sakura Senju didnt answer them. Two more, they went into the skin above the crook of her elbow. Sakura's gaze flickered to Naruto, she could see the pain in his eyes, and it flickered back to the bars in front of her. _Focus, Sakura. _She told herself. _They _cannot _break you._

"Where is Pein Senju?"

"Around." Two more knives in each arm, Sakura held still, her body shaking in small tremors. The corner of her mouth was bleeding from her biting it to hold in her cries of pain.

"Where is Konan Senju?"

"Flying." Two more knives went into the bone below the joint in her shoulder.

"Where is Satsuki Senju?" This time Sakura looked up at him, her hatred evident in her features, she spat at him.

"Go to hell you fucking prick." She hissed vehemously.

Sakura screamed in agony as two hands wrapped around her sides and broke 4 ribs.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 22.<strong>

The interrogation lasted for 7 hours and the pinkette never felt so horrible in her life. They had given her little blood so that her wounds would heal, but she couldnt stop her body from shaking as she curled up onto the cot. Ibiki had only bothered to bound the cuffs on her hands but didnt re-work the chains, leaving her free to lift up the heavy metal that covered her hands.

But she was still unable to break them.

Gritting her teeth together she tried to block out the smell of her own blood splattered on the floors of her prison cell. Tried to block out everyones eyes as they stared at her while she was totured in front of Jiraiya, Naruto, and Gaara. Afterawhile Gaara had actually left, storming out with Naruto following him in the same style.

Only Jiraiya had stayed, she'd never thought that he'd been so cruel as to watch a poor girl get destroyed.

The Interrogation team had succesffully stabbed, beaten, broken bones, and done other nemerous things to the pinkette. Each attempt they'd tried, they'd fail to even get her to utter a word about the whereabouts of her family or Coven. The only things' she said were curses for them to go rot in hell, though once throughout the whole 7 hours, she'd almost begged them to stop. The pain was unbarable and was making her delerious, but then she snapped back to reality and almost bit Ibiki's hand off.

All it earned her though was a punch across the face.

Shuddering, Sakura pulled out her mothers' necklace with her teeth and stared at it as it laid next to her on the old cot. It was suspended on a thin gold chain, there was a mint green stone with two black beads on each side on it. _"Where-ever you go, i will be there with you, just look at this stone and remember your strength." _Her mothers words bounced off in her mind and she smiled sadly.

_Mom's probably drinking her body weight in Sake. _Sakura mused, but her heart ached in saddness at the fact that this was all her own fault.

"Sakura," She flinched as the warm hand touched her shoulder, and looked up to see Gaara, sitting next to her cot. Staring up at him with wide eyes she tried to sit up but fell back down and cried out in frustration. Wordlessly Gaara, helped her up and placed her sideways on his lap as her head fit between the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"That man just watched." Her tone was emotionless, empty, her voice was raspy. "I still cant grasp how people can be so cruel..." Gaara didnt say anything just let her talk. "I've been tortured before but here..." She whispered, but couldnt finish her sentence. Gaara wrapped his strong arms around her keeping her in place. "There's a reason why i was captured...and it wasnt because i'm just a Hybrid..."

Sakura looked up at him then, her emerald eyes clashing with his jade ones.

"I was the one who told your pack that i'd be at the Masquerade."

* * *

><p>Konan flitted through the air, her form being of a paper butterfly, a bullet wizzed past her and she picked up her speed. The damn ROOT members were on her trail, trying to take her down, in one quick movement, she tranformed back her her former self and sailed down to the earth beneath her.<p>

She would be quicker on foot.

Running as fast as she could she chewed on her lip, Pein wouldnt be happy that she was caught, nor that the fact that ROOT would be curious as to why the Akatsuki was snooping around in their prison chambers.

A man appeared in front of her and she cursed taking out two blades the size of her forearm in each hand. Charging she sliced him down and kept going, blood flew around her in streams of curves and archs. Smiling, she flipped and took to the tree branches, jumping one by one accelerating her speed.  
>Until something slammed into the back of her head and sent her crashing to the ground.<p>

"Shit," She cursed and in mid air shifted into a bird and caught herself by banking and flying upwards into the trees.

"Little shifter," The ROOT hunter called. "Come out, we're going to catch you either way." The Hunter smiled and Konan glared at him, her bird heart beating rapidly. Flying off in a flash she pounded her wings through the air, praying to some god out there that she would get away, but life would only be so cruel.

Her wing got clipped by a kunai and she let out a scream, the pain sent her back to her human form, and made her come crashing to the ground. The hunter laughed and Konan glared up at him as his figure loomed over her.  
>Only then did his eyes widen, his laugh turned into a shreik, and blood splattered on Konan's face as a massive sword sliced straight through the Hunter form, cutting him in half. She twisted out of the way before the man's body fell ontop of her and prepared herself to meet the person who could possibly hurt her.<p>

But he wouldnt.

"Blue, youve become sloppy." The man grinned, his shark like teeth gleamed white as he swung Samehada onto his shoulder. He held out a hand to her and helped her up as she gripped her arm to stop the blood flow.

"Kisame," Konan murmured stunned, this was the first time she'd seen him since he'd dissappeared along with Itachi and Akira ten years ago. That fact alone made her heart sink. "What happened to Itachi and Akira?" He shook his head.

Kisame's face molded over into anger and he frowned. "I need to speak to Pein."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop, whoop, <strong>

**I havent had time to correct the grammer errors yet. School's been keeping me ridiculously stressed out, but i promised an update. **

**So clicked the button below and enjoy chapter 4 (: **


	5. Chapter 4: Day 31, 41, &42 in captivity

**Chapter 4. **

* * *

><p><em>I Know Everything and i will stop at nothing to find him. <em>

_-SakuraSenju. _

Satsuki, Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu sat in Sakura's bedroom eagerly waiting to be told what was written on the paper. Tsunade's grip on the scroll ripped the parchment, while Pein noticably paled next to his mother. Satsuki sat on Deidara's lap at the foot of Sakura's bed, a sly smile on her face.

She had known that this would happen.

Her white hair was piled in braides on the top of her head, while her amber eyes watched her familys' reaction. She'd gotten the scroll as soon as Deidara and Sasori arrived back from their family visit. Sakura had given her certain instructions of what to do the moment she was captured, and the 13-year-old followed them to a T.

"What does it say, un?" Deidara asked, his chin proped up ontop of her braides. Tsunade ripped the scroll in half and left the room, Pein merely stared at it looking utterly defeated before walking out without a word.

"Sister knows their secret." Satsuki stated plainly.

"What secret dammit, un?" Deidara demanded.

"Sakura's twin is alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 31.<strong>

Sakura choked on the notes that were ringing out of her throat.

Pain spread down like a sharp knife.

Naruto's smiled faded, his face twisting, as she fell to her knees gasping. With horror, she realized she was at her limit. Not only had she been straining her voice, but the lack of blood did nothing to prevent the process of her slowly dying.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled out gripping the bars, but she shook her head, her emerald eyes wide.

"Dont!" She strangled out. "Dont come a-any closer." She coughed again and again, dry and raspy, pressing her forehead to the cool brick floor.

"Sakura whats going on!" He demanded, worried and scared all at once.

Ever since she'd told Gaara the truth in her being there he'd not come back once, leaving Naruto in his stead. They talked about almost everything and anything, asked each other about their transformations and how they survived.

And even though Sakura warned him about this, he wasnt in the bit prepared to see this.

Her body was shaking and tears leaked out of her closed eyes. The pain was unbareable. Falling onto her side as she was curled up into a ball. The pain felt like she was swallowing razor blades, and more than anything she wanted to claw out her throat just to make it stop. Sakura screamed and rocked back and forward, her head began to throb, her heart began to slow. It would only be another month, and she would be nothing but an unmovable carcass on the floor.

Naruto's fleeing footsteps echoed through the hall and she let out a cry that turned into a strangled sob. Somehow, she managed to crawl to the cot, laying ontop of the wool blanket, gritting her teeth together. All she wanted was Gaara, for him to hold her like he did the night after she was tortured.

But she was more than sure that she would rip his throat out if he came to her.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor and she only focused on them and nothing else. If she were to think about the pain, anything about the pain, she'd wither and go insane. Her mind flashed back to the first time she'd seen a Vampire who'd died because of their thirst.  
>It'd been the worst thing she'd ever seen.<p>

_The mission had been simple: go into the ROOT prison cell's, kill an that got in their way, get out alive and rescue their prisoner. But all the same it'd been far from simple. The captured man had been Neji's father, he'd gotten taken when he was protecting his brother during an attack. Ever since his capture, Neji had been a wreck, trying all that he could to find his father when amazingly the opportunity arose. _

__Sakura ran, her white hair up haphazardly in a bun, the heels of her shoes clicking, her claws swiping down the ROOT members that got in their way. Her Anbu mask was tied firmly on her head as her team followed her down the hall. It was just the three of them, but being one of the best team's in Anbu it didnt matter how little their numbers were.  
>They killed without a second thought.<em>_

_Neji went ahead, his speed increased going by their enemies in a flash, with Sakura and Shikamaru in suit. She slashed through the necks of the enemy and soon heard Neji let out a frustrated scream. _

_Sakura came to a hault next to Neji and she let out a gasp, before slapping her hands over her mouth to keep the bile down her throat. The man was on the floor, claw marks traveled down his face in ragged strives, while his forehead was caved in. Blood was soaked on the walls, brain matter was sliding off his face from the bone's sticking out of his head, down his throat and to his collar bones was wide open, his esphogous was in his hand, the muscle's were destroyed sliced and ripped, a sicking smile on his face, with skin, blood, and gore splatted around him.  
>This was Neji's father. <em>

_Neji screamed, and Sakura pressed her back to the wall and slid down. _

_They were too late. _

_"He only lasted three months." Shikamaru murmured in shock. "I thought the Hyuuga.." _

_"The branch clan can only last so long." Neji stated barely above a whisper, his dark hair sheilding his face as he stared at the ground. "His limit was two months." _

_Sakura couldnt look away, the sight was so horrifying, to get to such a level of pain to want to rip your throat out to stop it was...unfathomable. _

_Before she'd seen those who simply dosed on narcotics, an Immortal who didnt want to live, and rotted within their limit. Their sunken in skin and yellowing color was depressing, they looked like nothing but bones draped in skin. _

_Now, with this sight of the Vampire's who went insane from thrist , was forever burned into her mind. _

The fast footsteps echoing loudly pulled her out of her thoughts and she gritted her teeth together. She would not become one of _them. _

"Dad please she cant even talk!" Naruto pleaded and Sakura's eyes snapped open, she turned, but the movement caused the pain to return and she collapsed on the floor let out a strangled gasp. Her emerald eyes looked up at them, and for a brief moment she saw pain and regret flicking through the white-haired man's eyes.  
>But it left faster than it came.<p>

He simply turned and left, Naruto yelling at him, begging him to give her some blood.

Tears welled up and she screamed, pressing her forehead to the floor.

The only person she wanted to see was Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 41.<strong>

"Sakura?" She raised a brow, pain thrummed in the back of her mind, like a buzzing bug that wouldnt go away. "Does it hurt that bad?" Sakura gave him a look and he laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"I would rip your throat out if i could." Sakura murmured her pupil's turning into slits. They'd been like that for days, flickering back and forward from their normal circles to a circular diamond. "But i care way to much about you to even begin to entertain that thought." He beamed and she snorted, the cool brick she had her forehead against was keeping her slightly sane. It ebbed away the magrain that was pounding against her skull, trying to make her bash her head in to make it stop. As beautiful as it sounded she fought the urge to do so, and tried to keep her mission in mind.

Naruto yawned, and Sakura rose a brow. "I'm gunna go get some sleep." He murmured and she nodded. "Goodnight Saku!" He left and the ghost smile left her lips. Curling onto the cot on her side with her forehead against the wall she closed her eyes. Sleep would not come though, and she knew that, but to her, it was nice to pretend.

The padding of paws against brick made her eyes snap open. Sitting up quickly and turning, her green rimmed gold eyes widened at what she saw. A white cat slid through the square holes of the bars and saunteered right up to her. Its wide purple eyes stared up at her and an errie shark toothed grin stretched across its face.

"Suigestsu," She whispered, disbelief in her features.

"Mistress," He gave her a low bow. "Youre subbcuming to your thrist." He cocked his head to the side and frowned. She gave him a weak smile and then un-hooked his collar around his neck. There were two blood capsul's, pills that we about the size of a walnut. She devoured them quickly and kissed the cat on its nose.

"Thank you my little Shape-Shifter." She cooed and he smiled.

"Anything for you." He crawled into her lap and placed a paw on her restraints frowning. "There's one more thing though." She rose a brow and he looked up at her. "I've been a double agent for 10 years and i'm proud to say i've found something that may please you... I found her." The blood rushed to her eyes and her stomach clenched. "I found Akira."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 42. <strong>

Suigetsu had long left and snuck out of the mansion by the time Naruto returned in the morning. He found Sakura laying on her back staring at the cieling with a dazed expression on her features. Naruto didnt bother to ask, but only watched her, knowing something had changed.

_Akira is alive... _The information still sent her reeling, and she couldnt help but to lie still to stop her from pacing. _My sister is alive! _Everything was different now, things had changed and with the information that Suigetsu had given her, she realized that she had to escape. Ever since the dissappearance of her elder sister Sakura had stopped at nothing to find her. Developing double agents, making deals, it had all been to find her.

Along with Akira, Itachi had dissappeared as well and it had hardly been a secret that the two were lovers, but their dissappearance in general was unsettling. Sakura knew that Akira wouldnt have left without saying goodbye, even if she had decided to go into hiding, she knew her older sister loved them way too much to just leave.

Unless it had been to protect them.

Her eyes flickered to Naruto and she frowned, she wouldnt be able to hurt him, not in the slightest bit. A head of red hair and jade eyes appeared in her mind and her frown deepend. Sakura had developed a mess of feelings for him during her inprisonment, and it made her uneasy.

"Naruto," She spoke aloud looking at him and he rose a brow. "Have you ever been in love?" He chewed on his lip and shook his head. Sakura smiled. "Can i tell you a secret.?" Naruto nodded eagerly and her smile widened. "I think i love-" The door above creaked open and she sat up, her words died in her throat and Naruto grinned.

"Gaara!" Her stomach flipped and she mentally cursed herself. All the years of becoming a cold person, and it went to waste the moment she saw him. "Bout time you showed up." He nodded and Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone." He stated grinning but Gaara ignored him and Naruto left.

"Have you told your pack leader yet?" Sakura asked as Gaara leaned against the bars, his forehead pressed against it.

"No." The pinkette frowned, confused by his actions. "I decided not to." Sakura stood, coming towards the bars and standing in front of him.

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side and his hands slid through the squares, landing on both sides of her face and pulled her forward. The next few moments her mind went blank and the only think she knew was the feel of his lips against hers.

It was brief though and she gave him a small smile despite his blank expression. She pressed forehead against the bars, giving him an exasperated look. "Is that a declaration of love?" He shrugged. "I didn't know Werewolves were capable of feelings like that." Sakura teased, and he smirked.

"What about Hybrid's? I thought you couldn't feel?" She grinned.

"I thought so too."

The door at the top of the stairs creaked open and she pushed herself away from the bars, knowing the footsteps, the dragging, the grunts. It was Ibiki and Gaara's horrified look in his eyes confirmed it, even though the expression never fully showed on his face. His eyes met hers and she looked at him sadly before shaking her head.

_Keep your mouth shut. Dont try to defend me. _She silently begged. _They might hurt you too, and i couldnt bare to see that. _Her eyes read and he obeyed, silently moving aside as they opened the key to her cage and she held out her wrists like an obediant pet.

They wouldnt know, that the last few minutes they would spend torturing her would be the last few minutes of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>(: things about to get gooood. <strong>

**REVIEW ;D**


	6. Chapter 5: Breakout

**Chapter 5.**

It went as the usual.

They unlocked the huge metal clasps around her hands and strapped her arms and legs, wrists, ankles, shoulders, down to the chair. There were about 5 men, including Ibiki himself. Gaara was not far from the cage, but out of sight, readying himself to hear her screams.

Except she wouldnt be screaming.

Sakura took a breath, held it in, then exhaled. Her plan running through her mind, and the consequences were freshly there as well if she were not to escape. She was no fool. Sakura was a brilliant young Hybrid, agile and trained for many years to become the perfect Akatsuki member, but she was still somewhat normal. She craved the human things that her seperate kinds could rarely have. Love, Blissfulness, Happiness, to grow old with the one you love and die.

In her world you simply die by being slaughtered.

"Ibiki," He rose a brow as she looked up at him, her pupils turning into rounded slits. They took no heed to the odd change, being told before that they'd been like that since she began starving for blood. "Why did you become a torturer?" He grunted in response and she looked up at him lazily, eyes half lidded as a smile stretched across her features.

"Shall we begin?" One man asked and Sakura's gaze rolled onto him, her eyes bleeding gold.

"I believe we shall." His eyes widened as his face became caved in by a hand slicing through it. Brain matter, blood, and skull fragments flew and the hand pulled itself free from the carnage. Sakura smiled maniacly, slowly liking the blood off her hands. "Yum."

The men stared horrified as she freed herself, tugging her limbs out of each restraint. Everything went too fast for them to catch then; two of the men's skull's were smashed together then pulled apart and thrown to the wall, the last minion cowered trying to open the cage only to meet Gaara's emotionless jade eyes staring down at him. Sakuras hand shot through his stomach in a split second then tore a pathway up to his collar bones. The man gargled and clawed but then fell limp, the life faded from his eyes.

She flicked her hands as his innards slid off her arm. some destroyed matter was still stuck to her ivory skin, staining it.

Ibiki glared at her with hatred as she cornered him, like a game of cat and mouse.

"You monster." He seethed as she appeared press up against him.

"I'm just the created monster, not the born one." She stated smiling before her fingers slid into his eye socket and slowly through his skull, finally puncturing its way out of the back of his skull. Ibiki struggled for life, smacking and kicking her as she slid her hands through but she held him down and finished her job.

Her fangs sank into Ibiki's throat and she let out a moan at the taste of the blood slipping down her throat, filling her with the life and energy that was once someone else's. Sakura dropped his body like a rag doll and staunteered over to the other dead men. One by one, she drained each of the corpse's, her form covered in blood splatters.

Gaara stared in awe, despite her bloodied form, she somehow looked beautiful. Like a Goddess of War stepping from her path of carnage. With a creak of metal she ripped the cage open, stepping through an staring at the Werewolf across from her.

Deep down she'd wished they were under different terms, that maybe she wasnt the Hybrid and he was a Werewolf, that they were both just human beings ignorant of this bloodied world. But with a snort, she dimissed the thought, and let her gold/ black eyes stare at her lover.

"Gaara." Sakura reached out to him and cupped his face, smiling sadly. She pulled him forward and kissed him once more, before pulling back. "I think i love you." His eyes widened and she took the oppertunity to slam his head into the brick, hard enough to render him unconcious but not kill him. "I'm sorry."

The whites of her eyes turned black, her iris's gold with black flecs, the pupils into rounded slits; her hair turned white, skin paled, fangs and claws elongated, her bones popped cracking into the right angles. And she smiled cruelly.

Sakura Senju transformed into her true form; the monster that she was that she hated.

"Sakura..." Her gaze flickered sideways to see Naruto, the blonde man was staring at her with shock plastered across his features. She smiled, predatorily, as his eyes flickered to the bloody scene and the knocked out red-head. "Is Gaara-"

"No." She snapped, making him gaze at her again. "Naruto...all this... you shouldve known." She chided smiling again. "There's a secret ive been keeping," Sakura took a step toward him. "But i cant let it unfold yet, there's been a kink in my plans, thats why i have to leave." Her gaze flickered briefly to the bloodied mess. "I'm sorry about your friends." She was in front of him in a flash. "And for this."

Sakura tore her wrist open with her teeth and shoved it up to his mouth as he opened it to scream. Pressing him against the wall with her ridiculous strength, he gasped the blood down unwillingly and struggled to get away. Her brows furrowed together as she saw the paniced look in his eyes, but soon he passed out.

Placing him on the floor gently, and with her wrist healing, Sakura smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well brother."

Sakura opened the doors to her freedom, shaking in anticipation and for blood. Her job here was done and she'd partically succeeded. The pinkette had found her twin, Naruto Uzumaki, her father Jiraya, and had jump started his Hybrid form. In a couple of day, he would be like her, and she would get the one she's wanted most back.

_But not Gaara. _The pinkette reminded herself.

Sakura bit her lip as she was waltzing down the pathway to the wrought iron gates that loomed high. She could see the wolves, smell there detestable stench, and walked toward them happily with a bounce in her step.

_Gaara cant love me. _

The wolves launched themselves at her, snarling as she smiled insanely, holding her ground.

_If he does he'll just get hurt. _

Sakura jumped into the air diving over the first wolf, she recognized as TenTen, and rolled coming face to face with a black wolf she did not know.

_He'd be hunted down and captured to draw me out. _

It tried to chop down onto her head but she held its jaws open, and with her stregth, ripped the top part of its head off. TenTen howled in anger and she smirked throwing it aside before running to the brunette.

_I am a Hybrid, a freak of nature, a monster. I cannot have him as my own. _

TenTen clamped down onto her arm and tried to rip it off before Sakura sent a harsh kick to the side of her head sending her rolling across the gravel, her grip on Sakura's arm releasing. Sakura turned, shoulders tense and arms outstretched to her side, as her emerald eyes met brown ones.

"Shino." She whispered and he pressed his muzzle against her. Sakura hugged him and sighed, her bloodied hands matting his beautiful fur. "I gave Naruto my blood, Gaara is unconcious's. You know what to do." Sakura released him and her nodded, before she turned and ran.

A loud howl echoed behind her and she couldnt help but smile.

She'd escaped.

* * *

><p>Sakura limped out of the stolen car and nearly hit the floor until tiny hands caught her. The many wounds she'd received from trying to escape Suna Wolf Pack were pretty bad. Blood stained almost every inch of cloth on her body, her wounds were ridiculously deep going from gnawed teeth marks to claw marks on her ivory skin. The pinkette was slightly surprised that Satsuki would be the one outside, waiting, just like she'd asked her to many months ago.<p>

"Oh, Satsuki." She cooed. "Thank you." The white haired girl beamed up at her older sister, pulling her arm over her shoulder to help her walk inside the mansion. Sakura looked up and met the angry gaze of her mother. "Hello mother."

Tsunade was in front of her in a flash and the noise of her hand connecting with Sakura's skin made a sickening crack as her daughter went flying and crashed into the ground. She rolled until she came to a stop by hitting a tree, the bark cracking as her ribs slammed into it.

"SAKURA!" Satsuki screamed. Sakura's vision kept going blurry and all she saw was her mother's blonde pigtails hanging off her chest as she leaned over her.

"What did you do." Tsunade demanded and Sakura smiled, feeling the blood leak from her mouth as she coughed.

"I'm bringing him home." Tsunade's eyes widened. "I kick started his change." Sakura's emerald eyes flickered past her mother and saw Satsuki running towards them as well as Pein, Konan was standing in the doorway with Kisame and their eyes were both wide. Satsuki screamed and all Sakura felt was pain as the world went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>..Beep <strong>_

_What the fuck? _The pinkette cracked her eyes open, noting the annoying sound of the heartmontior beeping to her bird-like heart. Pulling off the heart monitors with a grunt, Sakura flopped back onto the bed and sighed running her hands over her ribs. A blood drip was connected to her arm and the pinkette smiled knowning Satsuki probably argued with their mother till she agreed.

"Your awake." The white haired girl stood in the doorway. Her voice cracked and Sakura could see the tears brimming in her amber eyes.

"Oh sweetie." Sakura held open her arm and Satsuki crashed into her side crying into the pinkettes shirt. She frowned, knowing it was her fault for her little sisters tears. "How long have i been out?"

"5 days." Konan was at her side in an instant, pulling her into a hug. Pein was sitting at the foot of her bed with Kisame leaning on the doorway. A white cat curled up on Sakura's lap and she scratched his ears knowing who he was as soon as he smiled and looked up at her with his purple eyes.

"Mother did quite a number on you." Pein stated smirking and Sakura glared.

"I dont care." She rubbed her hand absently over her shoulder noting that there was an ugly scar there, twisted skin into skin together along with knawing marks. _Stupid fucking wolves. _She cursed anger flickering in her eyes. "I'm bringing him back to us Pein." Her older brother looked sad for a moment. "I got to know him," A smile stretched onto her face, tears brimming. "His name is Naruto, he's blonde like Mother with bright blue/green eyes, he's so full of life."

"You've given him a death sentence." Her eyes widened as she stared at the new person in the doorway. The one who'd watched as she'd been tortured by Ibiki.

"Father." Her cold green eyes met his blue ones and she glared.

"Youre lucky i got him out without notice." The man stalked towards her and Suigetsu transformed, standing in front of the man along with Kisame, swords in hand.

"Stay back." Kisame plainly stated and Suigetsu grinned like a mad-man daring Jiriaya to come closer with his eyes.

"You have no right to even get close to her considering the fact you watched her get torn to shreds by Ibiki." Suigetsu said glaring. Pein twitched and his eyes bled purple, black rings surrounding the pupil. Konan touched his arm and his eyes returned to normal.

"Where is my twin?" Sakura demanded.

"The next room." Jiriaya said and Sakura grinned. "You are not my daughter."

"And you are not my father." The hostility in her voice was alarming and Jiriaya's hardened gaze flatered for a split second. "Kisame," The blue man turned to her. "Can you bring him over here?" He nodded and left, running roughly into Jiriaya's shoulder as he left. Her eyes bled gold and black and she glared up at Jiriaya. "Get out of my house. If you arent out of the premisis in 20 minutes i will hunt you down and kill you, send your head to my mother, then go slaughter your pack like the pathetic pups they are."

"Theyre part of your pack to!" He yelled threateningly and she smiled cruelly.

"They've never been part of mine the moment you hunted me down and tortured me, starved me, and ridiculed me." Her hair began to turn white, bleeding from the roots down to the tips of her pastel locks. "_Get out you pathetic piece of shit." _Jiriaya left, and Kisame came in, Kakuzu in tow pulling along Naruto's IV. Satsuki crawled to the foot of the bed as Sakura lifted the covers and Kisame placed him next to her. Wiping his face with a towel she smiled as his breathing calmed, the blood followed in his system freely and she knew he was changing.

It was like this was her as well. When she was at the ripe age of six did she go through her true transformation, it had been odd.

And extremely painful.

Pein, Konan, and Akira had been at her side day and night while she thrashed and withered in bed. Screaming for death as her bones shifted and her eyes bled. Her mother had been away, trying to settle a treaty in Europe leaving her stuck in the mansion.

Sakura stared down at her twin now, curled up against his side with her head on his chest, and closed her eyes knowing everyone would slowly leave. She just needed one night of rest now, knowing that in the morning, the hunt for Akira and Itachi would be on.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Im soooo sorry for the late update :  
><em>****_i was just trying to figure out how to end the chapter without it being too short or too unexplained.  
><em>****_&yes i know that i skipped the whole 'escape the pack that began chasing her' but hey, i got lazy -.-'_**

**_ALSOOO!  
><em>****_I'm oh so very sorry if the chapters seem ridiculously short, i have a size-of-a-composition-book _****_computer so when i type the chapters they seem longer on my screen. I will try to make the chapters longer though. _**

**_btw. If you guys like an ItaSaku story check out my new one 'The Change'  
><em>****_but im also coming out with another one in the next few days so yeah, checkitout ;P_**

**_Thank you to my readers&reviewers who have kept on reading even though im not updating consistently.  
><em>****_but i will try ._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Trapped

**chapter 6.**

"Hi," He whispered, she stared up at him. Tears brimming at her emerald eyes as he lifted his calloused hand and cupped her face. "Dad told me everything." His words made her tears spill, down her face and into the white fabric of his shirt. "I can feel it... that i'm changing." Naruto's pupils were slits, his iris's red. "I'm so sorry, sister. I'm older i shouldve known..." Sakura laughed.

"I hardly knew until 15 years ago myself." She croaked out, and started to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry i took you away from your pack twin." He smiled painfully.

"Its fine, i'd rather be with you." He took her hands in his. "Especially after all the trouble you went through to find me." His worried eyes flickered to the nasty scar on her shoulder and she sighed.

"I'm alright." He glared at it. "Really, it'll just be another reminder." She paused before staring at the cieling. "How's Gaara?" Naruto frowned.

"Pissed that you left him, but i'm sure he understands why you left him." Sakura's tiny hands cover her eyes.

"I'm going to go back for him." She smiled. "I love him, Naru." Thats when the doors slammed open, when Sakura was violently ripped away from her half-breed twin, and when she began to scream as she was tied up and Pein held down Naruto. Her older orange haired brother stared at the floor in shame as Sakura thrashed, Suigetsu stumbled in and pulled out his weapon charging at the men until his eyes went wide and rolled into the back of his head.

"Suigetsu!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, she could already feel her eyes changing. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" Sakura growled, feeling her fangs poking into her bottom lip. "Pein!" His eyes met hers and he looked away. That one look sent cold fear down her spine and soon her emerald eyes met the hard gaze of her mothers honey ones.

"Sakura Senju." The pinkette stopped thrashing and stared wide eyed as a smug looking Uchiha stepped in. Sasuke had a triumphant smirk on his face, his father in tow along with his cousin. "To repair the damage Akira Senju had caused in our Clans' i have given you up to marry the new Uchiha heir." The blood drained from her face and she felt sick to her stomach. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"You bitch!" She screamed, her voice going raw as she began to thrash. "You're fucking insane!" The Uchiha's eyes bled red, and she kept thrashing feeling sharpened nails as vampire's held tighter onto her arms. "If you seperate me from Naruto i'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!" Her high pitched voiced screamed echoing in the room and before she could blink red eyes met hers and she felt the world spin. It tilted and she felt herself hit the hard wooden floors; Naruto was yelling and she could hear the creak of the matress and the rustle of the sheets but she knew he was too weak to do anything.

"She's perfect to continue our bloodline, strong too, she'll be a good Uchiha martriach." Fuguka said, and Sakura was seething, everything was going blurry. "Its for the best."

Sakura opened her mouth to yell, to tell her mother the news about her eldest daughter, but only a dry rasp came out and the world went black.

* * *

><p>"Suigetsu." The white haired man looked up at his mistress's twin, he leaned on his IV with Satsuki at his side. "I need you to do me a favor as soon as youre okay." The seriousness on his face was chilling, the shapeshifter had previously spied on the blonde and knew that he was nothing like this. "Transformer again, go to Gaara and let him know what happened." He doubled over and Satsuki let out a gasp. The roots of Naruto's hair was beginning to turn black, his nails sharpening, and the markings on his face becoming more prominet. "He wont stop until he gets her."<p>

Suigetsu nodded and instantly transformed, leaving in a flash. Naruto smiled weakly at the fact he'd left and Satsuki let out a giggle, then led her lost brother back to her sisters room.

"Gaara... he loves Sakura?" Naruto gave her a nod and winced, laying back down. "Good. I like the sound of his name." She replied crisply and Naruto laughed despite the sistuation his twin was in. His little sister sounded just like her sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's PointOfView.<em>

I woke up with a jolt of pain running through my system. Gasping and cunvulsing i reached out and grabbed the wrist of a woman who had a needle in her hand, crushing her wrist in a split second. I narrowed my eyes at her as they turned gold and black and pulled her forward before another jolt went through my system and i screamed. The woman scurried away.

They were poisoning me.

I knew the feeling had felt familiar. It was silver. Before, when tested on me, caused me to break out into a horrible rash, but had never had a reaction to it like this before. Then again, my family had never thought to test how it would effect me once in the bloodstream. My stomach twisted into a knot and i tilted my head to the side to see a man next to me.

"Itachi," i managed to whisper. My blood ran cold as i saw my sisters' lover laying next to me, immobale while staring at the cieling with wide eyes. He had various burn marks and bruises littering his face, neck, and arms; the rest of his body was covered by his clothing. His gaze shifted on me and i couldnt help but flinch. I have never seen Itachi Uchiha so dead and broken in the many years i'd known his. Muderous maybe, intimidating, and even crazed but never so... _empty. _

I'd grown up around him seeing his face with rare smiles towards my elder sister and even once towards myself. Her face was forevered burned in my memory with him by her side; her dark eyes sparkling as she looked to him for everything with many pale blonde braides piled onto her head.

_"Long hair in many braides," _Satsuki had told once told was mostly why Satsuki did her hair the same way.

"Itachi," I croaked out again and his eyes flashed red, the familiar Uchiha trait of a unique bloodline. Similar to the Hyuuga's which I'd seen more than once before. "Where's my sister?" He flinched and I saw him trembling with rage, his sharp teeth digging into the inside corner of his mouth. "Itachi!" I yelled trying to crawl over to him as pain racked my body. The pain was almost as bad as being starved.

"Akira..?" His eyes took a delirious glint to it and my heart twisted painfully. "Akira... i'm so glad..." His thin hand reached out, ready to cup the side of my face and i winced.

"I-Itachi, its Sakura." Itachi jolted back as if he'd been burned and blinked rapidly before a look of horror crossed his features.

"Sakura... why are you here?" My frown deepened at his shocked statement.

"Where are we?"

"The Uchiha compound, Sasuke's wing... he took Akira and i couldnt stop him...Sakura i'm so sorry." I froze. Everything was whirling around in my mind way too quickly as everything set in. There'd always been conflict between the two bbut he'd never said anything about it, even Akira was tight-lipped about it.

"How long have you been here?" I struggled to sit up, despite the pain, and crawled over to him. His eyes traveled back to the cieling, boring holes into the white painted wood.

"We were on the run for a year and a half, then we got caught. You were barely past the age of 55." I curled up next to him, feeling a small sense of security, though i knew even he could not protect me.

"I'm one-hundred-three now." He didnt look at me, just scoffed and only then did i notice how hollow his eyes were, the dips in his cheek bones and how his skin seemed to draped them tightly. "What has he done to you?"

"Get up, and get out now, Sakura." The door creaked open and i felt myself freeze. His own eyes went wide and his hand gripped mine. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so fucking sorry about the super late update and super short chapter. <strong>_

___**I have had major writers block on figuring out how to correctly end this story, and yes even though there's no Gaara in this chapter he will show up in the next one i swear. **_

**_I simply dont know when i'm going to update again because i just recently got a new job and its very draining. I will try to update again either by the end of this month or the first week of April._**

**_ I promise. _**

******_Also, i'm uploading a new story called Untitled. _**

****Its SakuIta.

**_Thank you my dear readers for still reading, i will update soon. _**

**_I promise. _**

**_-anna_**


End file.
